Cry
by lilythesilly
Summary: Response to x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x's Camp Rock challenge! what happens when you're whole world comes crashing down? Jaitlyn with a hint of Smitchie


**A/N ok so this is a Jaitlyn one-shot as a response to x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x's Camp Rock challenge, I love Naitlyn but Jaitlyn is starting to grow on me. Also this is my first songfic so sorry if it's not all that good and it's to Cry by Rihanna **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song in this one-shot**

* * *

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken.  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry.  
'cause I never let my heart open,__  
Never hurts me to say goodbye.  
Relationships don't get deep to me. __  
Never got the whole in love thing.  
And someone can say they loved me truly,  
but at the time it didn't mean a thing._

Caitlyn Geller never cried, well not since her dad abused her and her mom and was arrested, that's basically why she hadn't really had a boyfriend because she hated relationships, and when she did, she never _ever_ said 'I Love You'

_My mind is gone,  
I'm spinnin' 'round.  
and deep inside,  
my tears I'll drown__  
I'm loosin' grip,  
what's happening?  
I stray from love,  
This is how I feel._

But she found herself opening to the least likely person, Jason Barret, you see Jason was the last person you'd confide but she still remembered the day she told him the truth

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Caitlyn was sitting on the pier at Camp Rock playing with her laptop when she saw her best friend Mitchie Torres laugh and kiss her boyfriend Shane Gray and she glared at them_

"_What's with the death glare?" She looked up and saw Jason standing over her, birdhouse in hand_

"_Oh hey Jase, what's with the birdhouse?" she asked_

"_Nice try, tell me what's wrong." He said sitting down next to her._

"_Uhm nothing, it's just nothing," she said looking away,_

"_Please there must be a reason as to why you're glaring at your best friend." He said with a laugh_

"_She's gonna get hurt, I know it." She said glaring _

"_Shane wouldn't do that, he loves her." Jason said_

"_Whatever love doesn't exist." She said_

"_What do you mean? There must be someone in your life that's in love, what about your parents?" he asked_

"_My parents don't love eachother." She said through gritted teeth_

"_Yes they do." He said dumbfoundedly_

"_REALLY JASON? BECAUSE IF MY DAD LOVED MY MOM HE WOULDN'T OF HURT HER! IF HE LOVED HER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BRUISES AND CUTS EVERYWHERE!" she yelled at him_

"_Wow, Catey why don't you tell anyone?" He asked_

"_Who would care?" she said_

"_I would." He said getting up._

_End flashback_

_This time was different,  
Felt like I was just a victim.  
And it cut me like a knife,  
When you walked out of my life._

_  
Now I'm in this condition,  
And I've got all the symptoms,  
Of a girl with a broken heart.  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry._

She sighed her and Jason have been very close ever since but her world spun out of control when she found out that her mom was murdered by her dad, because of a stupid reason that the cops didn't tell her, the first place she ran? Jason Barret's house.

She knocked on the door and Shane answered, "Hey Caitlyn what's?" but when he saw the look on her face he yelled and Jason came down and asked, "Shane what the- Catey what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her

And she immediately ran into his arms and said "he went too far, she's gone."

"Catey it's okay to cry" he said stroking her hair.

"No, I have to be strong."

After her mother's funeral she sut herself out from everyone else and moved in with Mitchie because her parents were kind enough to let her stay, and she looked out the window and her mind started to wonder

_Did it happen when we first kiss?  
'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it o.  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time,  
and I know that it's no more. _

_  
I should have never let you hold me, baby.  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart.  
I didn't give it to you on purpose,  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart._

She still couldn't figure out how Jason Barret stole her heart, she still remembered the day he asked he to be his girlfriend

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It had been about a month after her mom's death and she was at school minding her own business when two girls walk by and one whispers "that's the one I was telling you about, the one's whose mom died."_

"Wouldn't you think she'd cry?" the other asked

"_Probably not, she's like a robot, she has no feelings whatsoever." The other one said with a laugh and Caitlyn just looked at her locker and grabbed her phone and dialed Jason's number, but she got his voicemail,_

"_hey this is Jason's phone, now if your listening chances are I didn't answer, I'm either doing music stuff with Connect 3 or looking at a bird, but if you leave a message I'll call after I watch a bird or finish rehearsal or whatever, well bye!" And Caitlyn laughed and said, "Hey Jase, it's Catey I just wanted to talk, the gossip at school is starting to get really out of hand and I just need a friend to talk to, so when your finished doing whatever please call me, bye." And she hung up,_

_Later that night Caitlyn and Mitchie were watching Shutter, when suddenly her phone rang and she and Mitchie screamed before she picked it up,_

"_Hello?" she asked_

"_Hey Catey dizzle wassup?" Jason asked_

"_Jase stop trying to be gangster." She said with a laugh_

"_Whatever what's up oh yeah, I forgot I'm returning your call, we were trying to think of new songs and Shane and Nate got into a bit of a fight." He said with a laugh_

"_Well, it's just I hate being called a robot, it's just" She started_

"_Catey be quiet, you have a heart of gold, and that's what I love about you." He said_

"_What?" she asked_

"_I love you Catey, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked_

_And Caitlyn ignored the protest in her head and said, "Yes"_

* * *

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know.  
I never ment to let it get so personal.  
And after all I tried to do,  
to stay away from lovin' you, _

_  
I'm broking-hearted,  
I can't let you know.  
And I won't let it show,  
you won't see me cry.  
_

Caitlyn was sitting with Mitchie on the couch watching the new Rihanna video when Mitchie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"What? Are they okay?" she asked and I started to worry

"Yeah me and Caitlyn are on our way," she said when she hung up I asked,

"What happened?"

"The guy's were in an ac-ac-accident" she stuttered and I started to worry and we drove down and we went to the ER and asked the receptionist, "What can I do for you?" She looked bored and tired

"We're looking for Shane Gray, Nate Adams, and Jason Barret." I said

"Relation?" she asked

"We're their girlfriends." Mitchie said

"3rd floor two are in the waiting room, one in the operating room" she said not looking up from her magazine, and we broke out in a full sprint up to the 3rd floor, when we got up there we saw Nate with a cast around his leg and Shane with a cast around his arm.

"SHANE!" Mitchie screamed and ran and hugged him, "I was so scared, and I thought I'd lost you."

"I'd never leave." He said

"Where's Jason?" I asked

"Cate I'm sorry, but since he was driving he got affected the most, he had a concussion and a collapsed lung," And Caitlyn's breath got stuck in her throat, "What else?" she managed to choke out.

"He had surgery for the lung and that went well, but Cate he, he never woke up, he's in a coma." Nate said looking down.

Caitlyn couldn't take it anymore she ran outside and hid where no one could see her and she finally broke down in sobs,

_This time was different,  
Felt like I was just a victim.  
And it cut me like a knife,  
When you walked out of my life. _

It had been about eight months since that horrible day in the hospital and Caitlyn started to lose hope, one day she was in the hospital standing over Jason's bed and she said, "Jase, Jase baby please wake up, please, please wake up, I can't handle it at school, I can't handle not hearing your voice or laughing at your jokes or watching birds with you, basically I can't handle my life without you, please Jase, please, please come back, my world is gonna go out of control, please come back," she yelled grabbing his hands and finally she had it, she didn't care who saw her, she slid down the wall and her shoulder's were shaking heavily and she felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up,

"Are you okay?" Nate asked

"Oh god, you aren't supposed to see me like this." Caitlyn said turning around,

"I don't mind, everyone needs to cry sometimes." He said with a smile,

"It's just I can't handle it! He was my world! And now that he's gone I-I just I can't" she started but broke down in sobs again and Nate grabbed her a pulled her in for a hug and they sat there and cried for about an hour, and when they stopped Caitlyn said, "Thanks Nate,"

"No problem," he said

_  
Now I'm in this condition,  
And I've got all the symptoms,  
Of a girl with a broken heart.  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry._About two weeks later all four of them were in the hospital room and Caitlyn was looking at Jason with sad eyes, then it was silent because all you heard was the heart monitor flat lining and that's when Caitlyn completely lost it, "Jason please don't die, please don't! I need you I'm nothing with out you please come back, please don't" she hugged him and started sobbing and Shane and Mitchie were surprised but Nate wasn't and the weirdest thing happened, after Caitlyn let go, she shed one last tear that landed on his arm and a voice said,

"Catey? Why are you crying?" and she turned around and screamed

"Jason! You're okay! Oh my god I thought you left!" she said

"I'd never leave you Catey, not now, not ever." He said and kissed her

* * *

**A/N there you go! My first songfic, I'm sorry if it sucked but I'll take constructive critism but no flames, please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
